The Joker's Way of Love
by Chie-Shire-Cat17
Summary: She was unpredictable, one minute normal the other completely insane. So it'd make alot of sense that she was drawn to a group who's members were just like her. A group that was also an elite assasian team called the Varia. BelXOCXFran Slight MammonXOC
1. Prolodge

Chie: Hi there ^^ here's another one of my stories  
Bel: Ushishishi, why is the prince being used for your story?  
Chie: Because I want to –sticks tongue out- nothing you can do about it  
Bel: Ushishishi do you want to die? –Takes knifes out-  
Chie: Wahhhhh~ -hides behind Fran- save me!  
Fran: …. What are you doing?  
Chie: hiding from Bel  
Fran: …  
Chie: ANYWAYS I don't own KHR and R&R please ^^

The street lights flickered on and off. The sky was pitch black, lit up with a cresset moon and a handful of stars. Very few people were out at this hour. The sound of heavy footsteps filled the air. A bloodied, bruised up man burst from the door of a night club, running as fast as he could possibly run. Following him was a girl. She wore a long black cloak that covered her features. It was rather obvious that the girl was chasing the man. Her cloak flitted in the air as she dashed after the man. The man, unaware of his pursuer, ducked into an alley and hid behind some garbage bins.  
"Fufufu~ Now don't hide from me mister, it's not very polite to do so to a girl you were just flirting with~" the girl laughed. There was something sinister behind it, and the man could sense it. A glint of mischief shone in the girl's unseen eyes. Her long white boots clacked against the cement floor. She kicked the garbage bin, earning a groan from the man. Now exposed to his pursuer, the man lied sprawled on the floor.  
"Spare me, please!" he begged. This only made the girl snicker.  
"At least you have the decency to beg for your life," she said, "But sorry mister, no can do."  
The girl crouched down to look at the man. Her gaze was hard and calculating.  
Now, at such closeness, the man could see the girl's face. She had black hair and piercing green eyes. Well, that was all he could make out of her due to the lack of light. A glinting, silver dagger slipped into her hands.  
"Now then, you'll scream for me in the most delightful way, won't you mister?" she purred. The man paled visibly, his eyes widening. The girl brought down her hand and slashed at the man. An ear-splitting scream erupted from his lips. The girl giggled and got up, dusting herself off. At her feet, the man lied, stone dead. In the girl's hand was a piece of paper the man was clutching. On it, it read: Miss Ravenna, you're invited to the Immacolata Famiglia's masquerade party. Please try your best to attend.  
The girl grinned. She pulled down her hood to reveal her face. It would seem, that she had a party to attend.

Chie: DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE YES!  
Fran: …..creep  
Bel: the prince didn't appear in this chapter –frowns-  
Chie: HA! Do you do want to be in my story!  
Bel: Ushishishishi the prince is bored, that's why he'll tolerate it  
Chie: Uh-huh I believe you. Read and review please^^


	2. A Simple Favor

Chie: YAY! Now for the real chapter 1! … I feel like an idiot  
Fran: You are an idiot  
Chie: You're so mean –sits in an emo corner-  
Fran: Where's Bel-sempai?  
Chie: -snicker- getting ready to meet the love of his life  
Bel: Ushishishi what did you say? –throws knife-  
Chie: -dodge- I don't own KHR so please R&R

* * *

The girl stared at her reflection. I think I'll tell you her name now. Ravenna is her name. Any who, back to the story. A sigh escaped through her lips. She stared at the paper on herdesk. It sat there, mocking her. It seemed fun enough to attend the masquerade but the thing is, she didn't have anything to wear. She sighed again, banging her head on the desk repeatedly. "You're an idiot Ravenna, getting hyped up for nothing." She scolded herself.  
(Flashback)  
_Ravenna giggled. Her job was relatively easy. She already killed the man and received the paper containing the invitation. Why she went through all that trouble just to get a piece of paper. She'd never know.  
But she didn't care, she got paid for it and that's all that matters. Her black cloak swished in the air as she begun to spin in circles.  
"Fufufufu-ahahhaahaha" she laughed, breaking into a maniacal fit of laughter.  
"It's going to be so much fun! "She said out loud. Ravenna skipped her way to her apartment, singing a soft melody. The landlady stared at Ravenna with a what-the-freak-happened-to-you? Look. Ravenna caught her eye and grinned a grin that looked almost like Bel's. I said almost okay? She rushed up the flight of stairs, not wanting to take the elevator, and ducked into her room.  
_(End of flashback)  
Ravenna groaned again. She lied sprawled across the wooden desk looking like some deranged blob. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Scrambling off her chair, she made a grab for her phone. Her clock read 7:50 pm. There was still time. Quickly, she dialed a number and hit call.  
"What the heck do you want, it better be good I was in the middle of a movie." The caller answered almost immediately. Ravenna grinned.  
"Sel, I need to borrow one of your dresses." She said. At this, the person on the other line choked. Ravenna's grin grew. The girl on the phone probably just choked on some popcorn or something of the sort.  
"_WHAT?_ YOU want to borrow a DRESS?" the person asked, disbelief coating her voice.  
"Uh-huh, and I need a mask as well." Ravenna piped. She could hear the other person sigh in exasperation.  
"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." She agreed warily.  
"Yay! Thanks Selvatti!" Ravenna cheered. She snapped shut her phone and fell onto her bed. Her cloak (A/N She had it on for the whole time) spread over her body acting like a blanket.  
'I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a short nap as I wait.' She thought. Just as her eyes fluttered shut, the door slammed open.  
"Ravenna clean up your room will you?" the intruder said, crinkling her nose in disgust. The room was littered with clothes, books, and random items like knifes. Ravenna turned her head slightly to stare at the person who barged into her room. The woman had orangeish hair, a white dress, and a bag clutched tightly in her hands.  
"Sel! You're here already!" Ravenna exclaimed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Well, when my dress-hating best friend calls me to borrow a dress it'd only make sense to hurry before she changes her mind." Selvatti reasoned. Ravenna nodded in agreement.  
Suddenly, she found herself being pushed towards the restroom. A plastic bag was shoved into her arms. "Go put it on!" Selvatti urged. Ravenna entered the restroom and changed without complaint.  
She stared at the mirror. Staring back was a girl with raven black hair. She wore a red strapless dress that reached to her knees. The dress had swirling silver designs on it and a white sash. A pair of silver heels sat on her feet. The thing that stood out the most was her mask. It was red and silver with pure white feathers decorating it.  
Ravenna smiled. It was perfect.  
"Oi, hurry up Ravenna or I'm just going to assume your constipating." A voice said.  
Ravenna smirked. "And if I am?" she challenged.  
"Like heck I'd believe that, get your butt out here." Selvatti snorted. Laughing, Ravenna exited into the room. Selvatti stared at her. She nodded in approval. Ravenna's grin grew larger.  
"Alright, now I have a party to crash."

* * *

Chie: AND I'M DONE. Personally, I didn't like typing this chapter…eh  
Bel: Ushishishi –throws knife-  
Chie: Hey! What was that for?  
Fran: Bel-sempai's upset that he didn't meet the 'love of his life'  
Chie: Ohhhh I see!  
Bel: Shut up toad.  
Chie: Please review and bye~


	3. The Masquerade

Chie: Hi hi! Now it's chapter 2^^  
Bel: …  
Chie: what? At least you get to meet Ravenna in this chapter.  
Bel: ….  
Fran: I think Bel-sempai died  
Chie: 0-0 ok I don't own KHR R&R please

* * *

It's loud. Was the first thing Ravenna thought as she ascended up the stairs.  
"Invitation please. "The guard asked, more like demanded. Ravenna smiled and handed him the sealed invitation. The guard took it and nodded for her to enter. She grinned and walked into the ballroom. Immediately, when she entered she began grouping the people there.  
Most of the people here were prey for her to play with, but the big catch was still to be found.  
Her eyes landed on a peculiar group. First there was a man with blood red eyes and scars on his face, sitting on a chair scowling. Next to him was a man with long silver hair. Yes, a MAN with long silver hair.  
Then there were these two people that could only be identified as _gay_. The first guy had a green Mohawk and a fluffy pink scarf.  
The second one was just….ugh hideous. He had black hair and a very, VERY stupid mustache. Ok on to a happier subject.  
Standing next to the gay duo was two men, apparently arguing. The taller one had messy blonde hair that covered his eyes and a tiara on. The shorter one had sea foam green and purple upside down triangles under his eyes. On his head was a ridiculously large frog hat.  
Ravenna deciphered all of these men to be weird, creepy perverts. But all-in-all they seemed interesting enough to hang around. Just to kill time I guess.  
Ravenna made her way towards the odd group. As she drew nearer, she realized that the group seemed familiar. 'Oh yeah!' she remembered, 'They're the Varia. No wonder there wasn't a lot of people in the area.'  
"Konnbawa~" Ravenna greeted, a smirk present o her face. She was struck by the fact that they weren't wearing masks but she waved that thought away. Even with the masks on, everyone would know who they were. Due to the cause that…well they're the Varia.  
Everyone in the group looked up. They were surprised that any one, let alone a girl, would approach them.  
"VOIII what are you doing here brat?" the silver head growled.  
"Well, let me see. I was invited this party and I even got an invitation. That must why I'm here." Ravenna said chirpily.  
"VOIIIIII ARE YOU PLAYING SMART WITH ME?" he shouted.  
"Noo, I'm playing dumb so I can get sliced and killed." Ravenna answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
The silver head whom we will now call Squalo glowered, purposely holding himself back because he was at a party.  
"Ushishishi, the peasant has a sharp tongue." The blonde, princess-wanna-be snickered. Ravenna's smirk grew. She gave a mock bow of thanks. Silence fell over the group. Ravenna grinned. Well, she came for entertainment, so entertainment she'll get.  
She grabbed the wanna-be princess's hand and dragged him to the dance floor thingy.  
"Oi! Peasants shouldn't touch the prince." He protested his grin dropping. Ravenna laughed.  
"Now now, if the prince doesn't let peasants touch him then who will he dance with?" she reasoned. They were already dancing, despite the princess-wanna-bee's wishes. He spun Ravenna out of his arms and caught her gracefully. "The prince doesn't want to dance." He said childishly.  
Ravenna giggled. "The prince is already dancing." She pointed out. The cross-dressing princess fell silent. For some moments, they spun across the ballroom dancing in unison.  
"Thanks for the dance, Belphegor~" Ravenna sang out as Bel twirled her in a circle.  
Just then, a hand grabbed Ravenna's and led her away from Bel, leaving him pondering on how she knew his name, "Ushishishi all peasants should know the prince's name." he decided and left it at that.  
Ravenna looked at the man in front of her. It was the weird frog head she saw early. She laughed, it wasn't like she cared who she danced with.  
"Fufu~ what's your name?" she asked. The frog head remained silent as he lead the dance.  
"Fran." was his simple one-word answer. Ravenna grinned. "Fran? That's an odd name." she commented. Once again, Fran remained silent. They danced for some minutes in a comfortable silence. As Ravenna twirled, a black feathered pin formed on her hair. Fran, being the awesome person he is, noticed the change immediately. "Where'd you get the pin?" he asked. Ravenna's grin grew.  
"Oh, my pin? It was always there." She told him. Fran said nothing but tightened his grip around her waist. He pulled her closer until his face was buried in her hair.  
Now, if a person didn't know better, they'd probably interpret the action as an affectionate gesture. But that would probably be if they didn't see the brief flash of suspicion in his eye.  
"What are you planning?" he asked his voice indifferent. Ravenna smirked.  
"Fufufu~ you're sharp Fran but that's for me to know and you to find out." She snickered. Fran opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a round of applause. The two looked up to see the host of the party enter the room and start to give a speech. Ravenna laughed inwardly. Now that the big fishie was here, it was time to start the show.  
She slipped away silently, taking advantage of the fact that everyone's attention was on the host, Lavi. Just as the speech was ending, all the lights shut off. Startled screams filled the air and almost everyone in the room had their weapons out. Even the Varia.  
"Fufufu~ now now, there's no need to panic. Oh wait, actually there is because within a few minutes, every single one of you will be dead." A feminine voice called out. Undoubtfully Ravenna's. This made even more people shriek as they tried to locate the owner of the voice.  
"You won't find me like that 'cuz I'm over here." She said. The lights turned back on to reveal a girl sitting on the chandelier. She had a black cloak on, its hood covering her face.  
"WHO DO YOU THUNK YOU ARE TO RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD PARTY LIKE THIS?" some random guy shouted, outraged. He was probably drunk or something. Ravenna regarded the man with a cool stare. She brought out her dagger and began playing with it. "Who do I think I am? Well, some of you may know me, the others not but my name is Joker." Ravenna said simply, "And you, mister, just succeeded in pissing me off."  
With that, she threw the dagger at the man. It went straight through his heart. Cries of alarm rose again.  
"Someone help us!""Save us!""Where's Lavi?" the people called out. Ravenna looked down at them. "Your dear Lavi is caught up in a place only I know." She informed. She jumped down and landed on her feet.  
"Let's play a game. Whoever survives wins." The girl proposed. Without waiting for an answer, the lights shut off again. Screams and maniacal laughter filled the air and the lights turned on again. Dead bodies littered the floor and blood was everywhere. "Oh, did I forget to tell you the rules? Too bad~" she laughed. Ravenna snapped her fingers and the whole room burst in crimson flames. "Don't touch it, they're storm flames!" a guy shouted to warn the others, but it was too late since the flames themselves were chasing the people. Yep, quite odd no? Ravenna giggled. She sent a dagger flying at some random man.  
Blood gushed out of the said man's mouth. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Ravenna's lips curved up into a smirk. She surveyed the room. Everything was going according to plan. Now all she had to do was find the big fishie. Slowly, she began to fade. She reappeared in a dark sealed …..Sphere? Inside, there was a brown haired man. He was kneeling on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.  
"Ciao Lavi~." Ravenna greeted. The man looked up, glaring at the raven head. A string of profanity flew out of his mouth. "Why would you do this?" he asked. Well, he actually said something much meaner and with a lot of cuss words. But it's close enough. Ravenna's smirk grew.  
"No reason in particular, I just got…bored." Was her answer. She walked over to the man and slit open his stomach. Lavi fell to the ground, groaning. Just as he hit the ground, a dagger dug itself into his heart.  
The sphere they were in began shaking. The air literally started to crack and shatter. Ravenna frowned. Her time was running out. "Fufufu~ Have fun~" she laughed, disappearing from the sphere. Lavi tried to shoat but instead ended coughing up blood. When he turned to search for the girl, she was already long gone.  
Ravenna walked into the burning ballroom. Every single person who attended was dead. Well, almost. Her eyes fell on the same peculiar group from earlier. The Varia was it? They were still very much alive, fighting off her storm flames. Ravenna snapped and the flames disappeared.  
"Good job on surviving, I expect nothing less of the Varia." She applauded, her eyes glinting. The entire Varia spun around to face her, immediately alert.  
Ravenna took off her hood to show her face. "Konnichiwa~" she greeted. Fran stared at her. "Ah. I remember now, you're that girl I was dancing with." He said out loud, of course, in monotone.  
Ravenna nodded. "Well, I'll be leaving now." She said, about to fade away dramatically. I'm kidding.  
An oddly shaped knife flew past her, stopping her in mid-step. "Ushishishishi~ Not so fast, peasant~" Bel snickered. Ravenna sighed. A dagger was sent hurtling towards the blonde haired man. Bel dodged, throwing a set of knifes in return. Ravenna smirked. "Alright then~"  
Sharp ended chains materialized out of thin air and shot towards Bel. The said man grinned, dodging all the attacks and giving a few blow himself. Ravenna twisted out of the way a lone knife. Her sharp green eyes caught a glinting line a few feet away from her. 'Wires, eh?' she thought. A flash of red flew past her, shocking her out of her thoughts. She looked up and a white mink lit up with storm flames. Ravenna stared at the blood trickling down Bel's cheek. She guessed it was from her recent attacks.  
"Ushishishishishishi~ you spilled the prince's royal blood." Bel laughed. He sent even more knifes at Ravenna. Ravenna jumped out of the way. Chains shot towards Bel, scratching him on the back. Whoops, bad move. The raven head clicked her tongue in annoyance. She lit her ring with pitch black flames and inserted it into her box weapon. A blur of black flew out of the box and rested besides the girl. Its form became more pronounced, revealing a large scaly black serpent. The serpent hissed, baring its white fangs. The air in the ballroom rippled and almost everything shattered. Deep cuts appeared on every one present in the room. Except for Ravenna.  
"Arrivederci~" Ravenna bid, jumping onto the oversized serpent. Before anyone could react the girl and her serpent was gone. "Ushishishishishi~"Bel laughed. He threw six knifes at the spot where the girl was previously. Picking his way towards the Varia he saw two black feathers float to the ground. He picked them up and jammed them into his pocket. It wasn't much, but it was enough to use to find the girl.

* * *

Chie: Ha! I'm done suckers!-dances around-  
Bel: Ushishishishi~ -throws knife-  
Chie:-dodge- man, what's up with him?  
Fran: Bel-sempai wanted to get all lovey-dovey with Ravenna  
Chie: Ohh. Then I'll do that in the next chapter~  
Bel: OI! –throws knife-  
Chie:-snicker- he's not objecting, ANYWHO REVIEW PLEASE


	4. New Recruit

Chie: ANNNDDDD I'm backkk~  
Fran: Took you long enough Chie-san  
Chie: I WAS BUSY  
Fran: Reading Fanfics, yeah  
Chie: SHHHHHHHHHHHH! TELL NO ONE  
Chie: I DON'T OWN KHR …..and the Arcobaleno are adults here  
Fran:…..read and review please  
Chie:…by the by, where's Bel?  
Fran: -shrugs-

* * *

(A/N: time skip to a few weeks ahead)  
Ravenna suppressed a yawn as she flipped the 'Open' sign so it said 'Close'. Her black flats dragged slightly on the floor in a lazy manner. She was working at her part-time job at a small café. The shop owner left due to business reasons leaving the raven head to close up by herself. Ravenna sighed. She readjusted her grip on the broom and resumed sweeping the floor. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail and on the bridge of her nose she wore black-rimmed glasses. She wore a short-sleeved blue dress shirt and black shorts as she worked.  
_Ding-Ring_ the bell attached to the door rung. Ravenna looked up in curiosity. Her eyes widened a fraction at what she saw but quickly covered it with a polite smile. Standing in the front of the small café was the Varia themselves.  
"A-ano, t-the store is closed already. I-if you want y-you can c-come back t-tomorrow." Ravenna stuttered, putting on a shy front. She fidgeted nervously as she felt everyone's gaze land on her.  
"Ushishishi~ the prince found the principessa~" a certain blonde giggled. The frog head next to him stared at Ravenna.  
"Ah. You're right Bel-sempai, that's her." He commented emotionlessly. Ravenna could feel herself to begin to panic.  
"U-um, w-who are y-you talking about?" she inquired. She crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that the assassins would buy it. The said assassins looked at her. A brief flash of doubt flashed in their eyes before they waved it away.  
"VOIII! BRAT!" Squalo snarled. He swung his sword at Ravenna. Just then, Ravenna's survival instincts kicked in and she dodged. The girl turned slightly and caught Squalo's wrist immobilizing it. Ravenna blinked. She dropped the silver head's hand and clicked her tongue in annoyance.  
"Ka-ching~" Bel snickered. Inside his pocket, he played with one of his knives. He brought it out and swiftly threw it at the raven head. Ravenna caught it without looking and sent it back.  
"Man, you guys are a pain." She sighed. She took off her glasses and untied her hair. Her green eyes blinked curiously at the Varia.  
"You found me, now get out." She ordered, resuming her sweeping. She paused when the bell on the door rung again.  
"What do you wan-"Ravenna scowled beginning to get very annoyed. A calm, monotonous voice interrupted her.  
"Muu, is this how you greet someone Ravenna?" the voice scolded softly. Ravenna looked up towards the person who spoke. Her eyes lit up by a lot of degrees.  
"Mammon! Mammon, Mammon Mammon!" Ravenna squealed. She dropped her broom and dashed over to the illusionist, engulfing him in a hug. The said illusionist returned it with a small smile.  
"Mammon these annoying people won't leave me alone!" Ravenna whined. She tugged on the man's cape and stared up at him with big doe eyes. (A/N: Mammon's a guy in here)  
"Muu, boss why are you here?" Mammon asked.  
"VOIII! We found out that she has cloud flames along with storm and mist so we decided to recruit her." Squalo answered for Xanxus. The Sword Emperor glared at Ravenna his hands itching to just swing and chop off the girl's head.  
Ravenna stuck her tongue out and hid behind Mammon. She threw a series of knives at the people in front of her.  
"I don't want to, so ha!" the girl declared childishly.  
"Ravenna-san, how old are you?" Fran asked suddenly. Everyone in the room (excluding Ravenna) paled. After all, you don't ask women how old they are. Especially violent, impish ones.  
"Eh? Me? I'm 20. Why?" Ravenna answered, pointing to herself. Fran just shook his head and turned to insult Bel.  
"Shishishi~ Principessa you should join~ everyone in this room is in the Varia except you~" Bel grinned.  
Ravenna froze, processing the information. A smirk crawled onto her face. Her sharp green eyes had a strange glow in them. She spun away from Mammon and stopped with a bow.  
Seven sharp, glinting daggers appeared in her hands. She sent them flying towards everyone in the room.  
"Fufu~ let's go to my apartment first." Ravenna suggested. The others looked hesitant but complied. They followed the raven head into to her apartment complex and into her room.  
(Ravenna's P.O.V.)  
I studied the group in front of me. They were currently lounging on the couch and complaining about how messy my room was. I took a sip of my tea, looking out my large glass window. The town was asleep with the exception of few that were still awake. I cast a glance at my clock. 9:57.  
_You should join .After all, your precious Mammon is in it._ A silky voice whispered at the back of my mind. I grit my teeth, frowning mentally. 'We all know that's not the reason.' I snorted.  
_No, it isn't. If you join we'll have a better chance of finding __**THEM**_. The voice admitted. A smirk crawled onto my face. It would be A LOT easier in fact.  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Mammon turn his head towards me. He frowned as if he knew what I was thinking.  
"Alright~ I'll join~" I hummed, taking another sip of my tea. The Varia stared at me relief written on their face.  
"What made you change your mind?" Fran asked. Mammon turned to look at him clearly thinking the same thing. I could feel my smirk grow. They're pretty sharp I'll admit that.  
"Yes I am joining for my own personal gain but the rest is for me to know and you to never find out~" I giggled. I walked over to Mammon and began pulling his hood.  
"Mammon, Mammon." I bugged. The illusionist ignored me. He was having a somewhat staring contest with Fran. I smirked.  
"Mammon if you don't answer I'm going to take off your hood~" I said in a sing-song tune.  
Mammon snapped his head around to face me. I grinned. "Yay~ it worked~" I cheered hugging Mammon's arm. I could feel the entire Varia stare at me, but that was what I intended for. I reached up on my tiptoes and put my mouth near his ear. "I'll need your help so can you stay behind?" I asked. Mammon gave a short nod and I pulled away. For some odd reason, he was blushing slightly. Weird right? I turned to the rest of the Varia.  
"Can you guys leave? I'll pack my things and meet you guys in the lobby later." I requested. The Varia nodded and filed out of the room as quick as possible. Probably because they didn't want to be in a GIRL'S room that was littered with GIRL clothes. You get my point.  
A silence fell over the two of us. "You joined because of _that_, didn't you?" Mammon asked.  
I chuckled darkly. A shadow fell over my eyes. I walked over to my window and looked out. For a moment a sad smile flitted on my lips. I could see Mammon's reflection walk towards me. Turning my head slightly, I looked at Mammon. "It's too hard to forget, I have to get my revenge." I told him, a bitter smirk on my face.  
Mammon nodded in understanding. He also turned to observe the world out the window. A few moments passed. A sigh escaped my lips and I began to pack my things, stuffing things in a random duffel bag.  
"How has _she_ been? Gin I mean." Mammon asked. I looked up. Basically everything in the room was jammed into the unlucky duffel bag. Furrowing my brow in concentration, I forced the duffel bags zipper close. Tossing it onto my back, I turned to Mammon.  
Echoing from my mind, the voice and I spoke at the exact same time. "_It's been too long Mammon."_

* * *

"VOIIII! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Squalo screamed right when Mammon and I entered the room. I smirked, getting in a 'thinking' potion. "I don't know what do you think? Why you jealous?" I taunted. Squalo growled but said no more. I turned to survey the people here. There was Xanxus, Bel, Squalo, Fran, Lussuria, Levi, and Mammon. From the shadows I could make out a feminine figure.  
My lips twitched upwards in a smirk and I turned my head slightly to look at the girl in the shadows. The said girl's eyes widened. She backed away slowly and fled for her dear life.  
_That girl, she can help us._ I nodded, agreeing to the prospect. Things would get more hectic for sure if I join the Varia, but all for a good cause.  
I redirected my gaze back to the group of assassins. 'But then again,' I thought, 'It'd be interesting staying with the Varia.'  
"So! Are we just going to stand here or are you going to bring me to the Varia thingy-place?" I burst out, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.  
"Ushishishishi~ let's go then principessa~" Bel laughed. He grabbed my arm and pranced towards the door. By the time we got to the black limousine, the rest of the Varia was next to us. I ducked in and quickly scrambled to the window seat. Seated next to me was Mammon and across was Fran. I looked over towards Squalo. Giving him a two fingered salute, I laughed at his expression and turned away. Honestly, teasing the Sword Emperor was so much fun in my opinion. Staring out at the moving scenery I felt my face grow somber.  
_Don't get to close to them, Raven or else you know what will happen_ the voice warned. I frowned mentally. Tapping my fingers on the glass plane I tuned out the loud chatters of the Varia.  
A sharp nudge pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned my head slightly to look at Mammon. Quirking my eyebrow I questioned what he wanted. His facial expression said, "Careful, I know what you're thinking."  
I offered a smirk and turned away.  
'Of course I know, I know it too well.' I thought, mentally steeling myself for the coming months.

* * *

Chie: Yay! Doneeee!  
Bel: Shishishi~ took you long enough~  
Chie: Ah! Where have I heard that before o-o; anyways welcome back Bel  
Fran: Ewww, Bel-sempai go away  
Bel: Ushishishi~ yada-ne –throws knives-  
Chie: -ignores the two fighting- So um sorry if things are unclear, I'll explain in the next chapter and REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	5. Enter Selvatti

Chie: Yay! Next chapter! Sorry for taking a long time to update OTL my laptop's not with me so I've been using another computer...it's just...my files for the story was in my laptop so I'M REALLY SORRY EVERYONE!  
Bel: Shishishi~ another one? ~  
Chie: Yep~ now, before I forget, I'm not sure on the pairings so can you guys please go to my profile and vote for who you want Ravenna to be with~  
Fran: And don't choose Bel-sempai  
Bel: OI! -stabs-  
Chie: …..AHHH! I ALMOST FORGOT! Alright, umm I'm just going to say, Gin is the 'voice' in Ravenna's head and Mammon plays a big role in her life.  
_**Flashback  
**__Gin speaking _'Thinking'_  
_Normal stuff

* * *

(Ravenna's POV)

A soft stream of sunlight filtered into the room, most likely coming through the window. I lied underneath a heavy pile of blankets in a somewhat awake but not awake state. A wave of nauseas crashed over me leaving me to feel very cold despite the blankets. Unconsciously, I snuggled closer to Fran, burrowing my face in his shirt. There was something draped over me, I think it was his arm.  
Wait…. There's something wrong with those two sentences.  
My eyes shot open to see a gray clothe obstructing my view. Tilting my head slightly upwards I found a green headed boy just inches away from my face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing in a steady rhythm. From this perspective he looked so peaceful and maybe a little cute, not that I'd ever say that out loud. Suddenly, his eyes opened and a small out-of-character smirk flitted onto his face before disappearing.  
"Ne, Ravenna-san, could you stop staring at me?" he drawled out in a lazy manner. A large blush spread across my face. I buried my face in his shirt in attempt to hide my blush.  
"Shut up!" I grumbled, trying to fall back asleep. Well what do you know, it didn't work. Fran, deciding to ruins my plans, began poking my cheek.  
"I didn't know you were the 'cuddling' type Ravenna-san." He commented in his usual monotone. I opened my mouth to reply but decided against it.  
_Haha~ Good morning, Raven~  
_That's when I couldn't help it anymore. A shriek escaped my lips and I fell off the bed. Yep, very ladylike of me. As soon as I hit the ground I backed up towards the wall and grabbed the closest object next to me. Which, by the by, happened to be Fran's hoodie. 'I hate you, Gin' I groaned mentally. A snicker was my only reply. Oh joy. Now how did I get in this situation again?  
_You decided to stay in Fran's room while the maids cleaned up one for you._  
Oh yeah, that was why. I lifted my head from the hoodie and watched Fran from the corner of my eye. He was sitting at the edge of the bed riffling through his night stand.  
"_Ding Dong __Mu no ryou da o nae ga wat dan da__" _an eerie song played suddenly. Oh look, my phone's ringing. I uncurled out of my position and reached for my phone on the other nightstand. Flipping open the phone, I pressed 'answer'.  
"RAVENNA WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Selvatti screamed almost immediately. I held the phone away from me, crinkling my nose in disgust.  
_Quite the loud friend you've got there._ Gin chuckled. I sighed mentally.  
"Relax~ I'm at the Varia's mansion~" I sung out loud, a smirk curving its way onto my lips. I could practically see her jealous face sputtering incoherent words. From the corner of my eye I saw Fran looking at me curiously. My smirk grew as I put a finger to my lips telling the green haired boy to be quiet. He nodded slightly. I hit speaker and set the phone on the bed.  
"YOU'RE AT THE VARIA MANSION? LUCKY!" Selvatti exclaimed. I chuckled shaking my head slightly. "Ehh~ I don't see what's so 'lucky' about it. I mean, everyone here's really annoying~" I said, disagreeing wholeheartedly. A shriek of disbelief coming from the phone told me that my friend obviously thought otherwise. Fran cringed slightly covering his ears.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? The Varia's full of really cute people~….besides Levi" Selvatti squealed I could hear the major change in tone as she said the last sentence. "Like how?" I prompted. Selvatti sighed in exasperation. I could hear Gin laugh as he/she realized what I was doing. And what exactly was I doing you ask? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.  
"Well~ there's Xanxus~ He's so cool and…." My friend began ranting. My smirk grew as I listened.  
"What about Bel? As far as I can tell he's a spoiled brat~" I argued. From the corner of my eye, I could see Fran turn to look at the phone. So it caught his intrest~ Selvatti took an intake.  
"Bel? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? He's so cute and his eyes are always hidden so it makes him so mysterious and cool~" she swooned, lost in her own world. Fran made a mock face of disgust as he listened to her rant.  
" Haha~ and Fran? How about Fran?" I giggled. Oh this ought to make him intrested, if not embarrased and awkward. Selvatti squeled when she heard those lines. I got up from the bed and walked to Fran. I tugged on his shirt indicating for him to follow.  
"Fran...well he's really cute, the moments when he smiles ever-so slightly...SO ADORABLE~"  
_Y-your friend...scares me_  
A giggle escaped my lips. Yep, Selvatti's just scary that way. I looked at Fran. His expression was impassive showing nothing. What a bummer. "Say something." I mouthed at him. I fell onto the covers, curling into a ball next to the silver phone.  
Once again, an uncharacteristic smirk found it's way towards Fran's lips. Why's he showing so much emotion? It's creeping me out.  
"Hey, Ravenna-san could you get off my bed? You're sitting on my jacket." he said in his usual monotone. I glared at him. On the phone Selvatti began stuttering incoherently. I'm guessing her face is probably all red from all the...ideas she got.  
"Ravenna! D-did you-" it was at that moment I turned completely red and dove for the phone, clicking 'Exit Speaker'.  
"No! OF COURSE NOT!" I exclaimed into the phone. I sighed and began to tell her all the long tedious reasons why I was in his room. As I did so, I glared at Fran and threw a pillow at his head.  
"Itai.." he said as it hit the intended target.  
"I KNOW! Ravenna invite me over to the Varia mansion!" Selvatti all but ordered. I blinked.  
"So you can torture every one to death?" I deadpanned. Looking up at the ceiling, I silently began listing off the things my dear friend would do if she came over.  
_But then again, she'll help us distract the other members while we go search for that girl from last night. If I'm right, she should've followed you here. _  
I sighed again.  
Gin carried a very good point. The distant sound of the shower running told me that Fran had retreated to the bathroom. That didn't give me much time. When he comes out I'll have to go with him to the dining room for breakfast. By then, I'd most likely be too distracted to continue my talk with Selvatti.  
"Come on~ Please?" the said girl whined, breaking my train of thoughts. Finally I gave in. It'd benefit both of us in different ways.  
"I'll ask Boss." I said making my voice light and playful. Without waiting for a reply I snapped the silver phone shut and pushed myself off the soft, silk covered bed. Silently, I creeped out of the room and towards Xanxus' own.

* * *

I stood in front of a polished wooden door. Fear and excitement coursed through my veins. From what I've heard and seen, Xanxus wasn't person to take lightly...or piss off. Raising my hand, I delivered three short knocks to the door.  
"What do you want, trash?" Xanxus growled. With a slight smirk, I opened the door and slipped in. Almost immediately, a glass of wine came sailing towards me. I ducked, cringing slightly at the sound of the glass shattering on the impact.  
"Hi Boss~" I greeted chirpingly. Xanxus growled. He was sitting on his usual fancy 'Boss' chair, feet propped up on the polished table. Empty glass wine bottles were littered across the floor with the occasional shard of glass. A scowl was etched into his features. But then again, when was he every smiling? I tried to swallow but my throat was dry. Who knew Xanxus could be so intimidating.  
"I was wondering. Can I bring my friend here?" I asked. A small grin cracked upon my lips. It sounded as if I was asking my dad for permission for a bubby to come over. Xanxus's scowled deepened. Before he could say anything, I beat him to it.  
"She's a very skilled assassin that works for the Vongola." I told him, twirling a finger in the air. Honestly, if you asked me, I could care less whether or whether not she could come. Of course, I preferred the former.  
_I'll bet that if Boss says no and you tell her so, she'll throw a fit._ Gin said mirth laced in his voice.  
'And if that happens you're dealing with her~' I sang mentally. I could practically feel Gin frown. My grin grew as I shifted my gaze to look at Xanxus. He threw a wine glass at me, seemingly made his decision.  
"Do what you want trash." He grunted. I beamed. "Thanks!" I turned-tail and pranced out the room at a not so reasonable fast pace. Once I was a good distance from the room, I slowed and out on a thoughtful face. 'I'll eat breakfast first then get Bel to come with me to pick up Sel' I thought. Flipping open my phone, I sent Selvatti a brief text telling her to meet me at the bus stop in an hour. Now that everything's set, I can relax for a while. I kicked open the double doors that led to the dining room and entered with a large smile. "Good morning!" I greeted as I took my seat in front of Bel and Fran. In response, I received varied versions of a greeting from the occupants of the room .Expectantly; I looked down towards my plate. Set in from of me was a delicious looking meal.  
Waffles drizzled with syrup and powdered sugar accompanied with the all-known bacon. My mouth began to water at just the sight of it. I snatched up my fork and dug in ravenously. Within a few minutes, everything on the plate was gone and devoured. Now, with nothing to eat, I began to survey the room and its members. Xanxus was not present, shockingly enough. Squalo was screaming his head off about something related to 'Don't do this…!". Levi was being a creep, wailing and sobbing about Xanxus. Bel was stabbing and flinging knives at Fran, whilst the said frog was attempting to eat his breakfast peacefully. My mind drifted off to my dear friend, Selvatti. Of all the people in the mafia world, she had to be the crazy fangirl. Yep, the mafia had fangirls ten times as scary as regular fangirls. And out of all the people, she had to choose freaking Prince De Ripper as her fandom. But, it works either way, since I can still mock her about it~  
"Hey Bel~" I sang, poking the said prince. Bel grinned, turning to me.  
"Ushishishi~ What? ~"  
"Can, can, can, you come with me to pick up my friend?" I whined.  
"Shishishi~ no way~ the prince doesn't want to bother with peasants~" was his amazing response.  
"You can kill her if you want."  
"Shishishi~ Lets go~"  
I grinned, doing a victory pump. From the corner of my eye I could see Fran staring at me.  
"Ravenna-san, isn't she your friend?" he drawled out. I shrugged.  
"Yeah and?" Fran shrugged, finding no answer to my question. Smirk on face, I skipped out of the room dragging Bel with me.

* * *

I strolled down the street, scanning over the crowd. My eyes landed on a girl standing next to the bus stop. Orange-blonde hair and a gray dress. Yep, that's Sel. I turned my head slightly to look at Bel, who was conveniently walking to next to me.  
"Vanilla's better, who like strawberry anyways?" I snorted, glaring pointedly.  
"Shishishi~ No way~ Strawberry is better~ Vanilla's too plain~" Bel shot back.  
Wondering what we're arguing about? Which ice cream is better, vanilla or strawberry? Which on my part, is vanilla.  
_Pathetic Raven, seriously? Vanilla? Strawberry is waaaayyy better_  
My eye twitched. 'Shut it Gin' I thought.  
"Vanilla."  
"Strawberry~"  
"Vanilla."  
"Strawberry~"  
"Vanilla!"  
"Strawberry~"  
"Vanilla."  
"Vanilla~"  
"Strawberry."  
"Ushishishi~"  
"….YOU SUCK BEL!" I growled. Bel snickered, putting his hands behind his head. A pout formed on my lips.  
_Hey, there's someone staring at you._ I turned to see a glowering Sel. Grinning sheepishly, I gave a small wave. If there's anything that she hates, it's childish arguing. She grabbed both, me and Bel's, wrist and gave them a jerk. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor.  
"OW!" I shrieked, sitting up to rub my head. Bel, on the other hand, had a creepy slasher grin on.  
"Ushishishi~ Peasant~" he giggled. Uh-oh, not a good sign. Sel's jaw dropped and she dropped into a deep bow.  
"I-I'M SO SORRY!" she apologized. A large grin crawled onto my face. This, my friends, was the reason I brought her along. Bel's grin bigger by the second. He made a move to take out his knives but I stopped him. A smirk crawled onto my face.  
"Bel, you can't kill her yet~ We have to go back to report to Boss first~" I scolded, already beginning to drag him along. Bel frowned. "Don't touch the prince peasant." I raised my eyebrow at that. From the corner of my eye I saw Sel following behind. Slowly another plan hatched in my mind.  
"So I'm a peasant now? ~" I inquired. Bel twitched. His fingers began inching towards his knives. Now let the fun begin.

* * *

Chie: Anddd that's a wrap...hahaa Sorry to all I had to cut it off because it was getting too long  
Fran: Chie-san you didn't even get to the point of this chapter  
Chie: Be quiet Fran, -whacks- I'll probably be dividing this chapter into 2-3 different chapters so yeah  
Bel: Ushishishi~ you took too long peasant  
Chie: HA! YOU DO CARE!  
Bel: -twitch-  
Chie: alright, REVIEW PLEASE 'CUZ THATS BASICALLY THE ONLY THING THAT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE


	6. Extra: Mood Swings

Chie: I'M BACK! ANYONE MISS ME? YES? NO?...fine gosh  
Ravenna: Just go away, idiot author  
Chie: HEY I'M THE ONE WHO CREATED YOU! BE GRATEFUL YOU'RE SO AWESOME!  
Ravenna: -ignores- uh-huh, sure. Read and Review please~  
Chie: tch….and to  
**LoStInIlLuSiOn**; **Yuki-shi-chan****; ****ll-Yuu-Hikari-ll**; **Guest; ****CeruleanAlphabet****; ****Hopelesslyhope****; ****sourapple2000****  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH…IN THE MOST ASEXUAL WAY POSSIBLE. LOL BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.  
ALSO I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHO RAVENNA SHOULD BE WITH OR I CAN'T CONTINUE!**  
(A/N This is just a mini extra chapter that I decided to write, got the idea from LoStInIlLuSiOn's review thank you very much)  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN KHR, NEVER DID

* * *

So it was a regular day in the Varia mansion. Squalo screaming, Xanxus sleeping, Lussuria cooking, Levi being a creep, Bel stabbing Fran, and Fran being stabbed by Bel. Yep, completely normal...sorta. _Bam! _the door was thrown open with a well delievered kick from a certain raven-head. All the occupants of the room looked up, slightly startle. Standing at the doorway was Ravenna. Instead of her usual mirth filled smirk, she had a swocl etched in her face. A dark aura was literally radiating off her person.  
"Ravenna-san, what happen to you? You look kinda pissed." Fran asked, monotone of course. Ravenna glared at him, her look almost on par with Xanxus. Fran raised his hands in symbol of surrender. "Sheesh, don't have to be so scary about it..." he mumbled, returning to poking his food. Wordlessly, the only female in the Varia stormed to her seat. The air was very thick and awkward. Until, finally some one decided to speak.  
"VOIII RAVENNA!" a certain shark we all know and love shouted. Ravenna's eye visibly twitched. Without even looking, she sent a knife sailing towards the strategy captian. Squalo moved slightly, dodgeing the oncoming knife.  
"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!" he screamed, swinging his sword about. Everyone in the room (except for Xaxus 'cause he's awesome like that) winced at the loud proclamation.  
"Ushishishi~ stop being so loud peasant~" Bel all but ordered. Of course, the loud shark decided to do the exact opposite causing a small fight to break out. Unknown towards the fighting Varia members, Ravenna began growing irritated by the the table, her fingers toyed with a knife. She proceeded to eat her food attempting to ignore all the noise. Key word: attempted.  
As each second ticked by, another chuck of her patience wore away. Until, finally, something inside her snapped. She stood up aburtly and slammed her hands onto the dining table. Chains materialized from thin air and snaked their way through the air. Knives sailed through the air, thrown by an unseen hand. Soon the Varia members found themselves dangling from the ceiling, wrapped in chains.  
"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" she snarled, stalking out of the dining room.  
Yet another awkward silence fell over them.  
"Ushishishi~ the peasant's on her period~" Bel snickered. Magically, his crown and bangs were still in place dispite being upside down.  
"Ah, Squalo-taicho, is that how your like when you're PMSing?" Fran wondered outloud. Similar to Bel, his hat remained in place.  
"VOIIIII! I'M NOT A FREAKING GIRL!"

* * *

Chie: Andd that's all I've got, hope you liked the chapter  
Ravenna: ...what? well...that was...fun?  
Chie: Haahaa alright don't forget to vote and  
Ravenna: READ AND REVIEW  
Chie:HEY THAT WAS MY LINE!  
Ravenna: -smirk-


	7. Confrontion

Chie: right and **BEFORE ANY OF YOU DO ANYTHING READ THIS DARN ANNOUNCEMENT  
**I need you guys to vote on who Ravenna should be with, because I can't type the next chapter until I get my results  
Alright now R&R PLEASE  
**DISCLAIMER I DON NOT OWN KHR **...sadly

* * *

Ravenna hissed as Lussuria applied some alcoholic medicine to her wound. She turned her head slightly to avoid looking at her cut. From the corner of her eye she saw Bel being treated by the one and only Squalo. A small giggle escaped from her lips as she regarded Bel sympathetically. But then again, it was the so-called Prince's fault that they were all injured. She leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes, basking in the warm glow of the sun flames.  
In the end, they ended up in a huge fight. But that was what Ravenna wanted so all was well. Of course, after Selvatti…..how to put it… got over her fighting frenzy trance, she began hyperventilating, horrified that she hurt her idol. How Ravenna got Selvatti to join the fight was a mystery the world only knew.  
"Ravenna!" the raven head's eyes snapped open. She stared at Lussuria wearily. Sighing, the girl motioned for him to continue.  
"You'll be all fine now. Mou~ what were you guys think? ~ getting into a fight like that." He lectured, wiggling like a worm in that gay way he had.  
"It's not my fault, he started it first." Ravenna said stubbornly, pointing at Bel. The said prince twitched and threw a knife at the girl.  
"Ushishishi~ the prince did no such thing~"  
_Yeah and my great aunt Sally is a flying pig _A voice snorted in Ravenna's head. Did you guess Gin? Well you're right! Yay! The girl sniggered at the comment.  
"Sure, sure you didn't." she said sarcastically. Bel's eye twitched (not that you could've seen it).  
"Are you calling the Prince a liar?"  
"No, I'm call the 'Prince' a fraud AND a liar."  
"….." cue the knives.  
"VOOOOOOOOOOIIII! STOP FIGHTING DARN IT. I'M TRYING TO BIND UP THE STUPID PRINCE'S WOUNDS!" a certain loud shark yelled. Ravenna withdrew her knives, storing them magically in her clothes. She looked towards the door, her green eyes narrowing. Just as she suspected, a shadow flitted over the window of the door. The knob of the door turned and in stepped Selvatti. She adjourned an annoyed look and cradled her injured arm. Ravenna grinned. The raven haired girl patted the seat next to her.  
"Sel I know you're injured so get your butt into this chair before you become minced meat." She threatened. Sighing, Selvatti sat down onto the chair and permitted Lussuria to heal her with his sun flames. Ravenna snickered. Even from across the room she could feel Bel's glower. She began zooming out, occasionally adding her own comments now and then. Her eyelids fluttered shut. 'Why didn't I sleep longer?' she wondered, exhaustion taking toll. _Because you're a retarded kid who likes to get up early? _Ravenna's eye twitched. 'Shut up Gin.' Slowly, Ravenna began to dose off into her world of murderers and- I mean flowers and candy. Faintly she could hear the sounds of Selvatti and Bel arguing and the sounds of weapons being drawn.  
"ALRIGHT THEN EVERYONE!" Lussuria said loudly, clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention. Ravenna sat up with a start, falling off her chair. She glared at Selvatti who was openly laughing at her failure. Rubbing her head, she sat her aching butt back into the chair and turned her attention to Lussuria.  
"We're going on a shopping trip so everyone will learn to enjoy each other's company! ~" the man announced. Everyone in the room did a double take. They began protesting. The thought of shopping with LUSSURIA send shivers or terror down their backs.  
" B-but Luss-nee I don't want to go shopping!" Ravenna made out. Her disgust caused her to trip over her words. If there's anything she hates more than dresses, it's shopping. Lussuria only hummed and disregarded her complaint.  
"Ushishishi~ the prince refuses to go shopping with you peasants."  
"You can buy anything you want and spend as much as you want."  
"…..fine, the prince will join just this time."  
Ravenna's eyes widened comically. If Bel wanted to tag along with shopping then she'd have to stick with plan B. _Plan B? As in Beg-Squalo-to-get-you-out-of-this plan B? It won't work you know. _Gin snorted. Ravenna's eye twitched and she chose to ignore him. She turned her green eyes to Squalo, who was currently waving his sword around in frustration.  
"SQUALO SAVE US! SURELY YOU WON'T LET US SUFFER IN THE ACT OF SHOPPING! I STILL HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE!" the raven head pleaded. Squalo snorted.  
" I could care less if you die shopping."  
"But you have to come along too."  
"…" Squalo paled. The last time he was forced to go shopping with Lussuria chaos happened.  
"V-voii I'll stay here with Ravenna." The shark said weakly. Yay. There was someone who hated shopping more than Ravenna. Lussuria turned to Squalo, his unseen eyes glinted dangerously.  
"What are you talking about Squ-chan? Of course you two are coming." He said creepily. Ravenna and Squalo both turned pale and gulped. Note to self: NEVER deny Lussuria his shopping. And so, in this way, the great Squalo and untouchable Ravenna were defeated…by shopping and a man named Lussuria.

* * *

Ravenna let out a grumble. "Dumb shopping trip, making me have to walk too much to pointless clothing stores." She growled under her breath. Of course, this was a filtered version of what she had actually said.  
The girl collapsed onto a chair. They had just entered a café to eat since everyone (meaning Ravenna and Bel) kept complaining about being hungry. She turned to Selvatti who had taken a seat next to her.  
"So Sel, still have that crush on Bel?" Ravenna smirked. Sel turned slightly red while Bel just hummed in amusement. The orange haired girl glared at her.  
"…one day I will strangle you Ravenna, I swear it." Sel threatened. The raven head just laughed and began listing off the names of the foods she wanted to the waitress that magically appeared. She began to relax, overlooking the scenery outside the window. Besides her, Selvatti was being interrogated by Lussuria about her crush on Bel.  
" Luss-nee you shouldn't ask her too many questions. After all, the 'man of her dreams' is sitting across her making her feel uncomfortable." Ravenna snickered. Selvatti froze as she deciphered the meaning behind Ravenna's words.  
"RAVENNA!" she basically shouted.  
The said girl clutched her stomach as she burst into laughter. This was too amusing.  
Ravenna wiped away fake tears and sat back up. She gave Selvatti a lope sided grin and turned her attention else where.  
Just then, the waitress began piling all the foods that they ordered onto the table. The assassin stared at the presented dishes hungrily.  
"VOII WHO THE HECK ORDERED THIS MUCH FOOD?" Squalo shouted, obviously irritated. The table fell silent and they cast accusing looks to Ravenna. The said girl just smiled innocently and dug in. Sighing in exasperation, the swordsman began eating as well.  
From the edge of her peripheral vision, Ravenna saw the silhouette of a girl flash by. She froze for a nanosecond and continued eating. 'That's her, isn't it?' she thought.  
_Yep, hurry! You'll lose track of her again! _Gin urged. Ravenna's eyes narrowed slightly. She glanced at the rest of her group. Squalo was yelling at Lussuria, Bel was mocking Selvatti, and Selvatti was laughing at Squalo. They were all distracted at the moment.  
_What are you waiting for? Get moving! _'Yes sir.' Ravenna thought back. She tugged on Selvatti's sweater as whispered, "I'll be leaving for a while. Cover for me."  
With that, the raven haired girl slipped away unnoticed. Selvatti showed no sign of hearing her and focused on her task, distracting everyone else so that Ravenna had enough time to get away.  
On the other hand, Ravenna was stealthily chasing after her target. The assassin clicked her tongue in annoyance. It was already mid-afternoon. That girl sure knew how to hide. Her eyes drifted to the surrounding forests and studied them. '_There!_' she and Gin both thought at the same time. A smirk crawled onto her face and she took off into the forest.  
Just as she expected, she found the blonde haired girl crumpled on the floor panting. Ravenna took a seat on a tree branch and watched the child struggle to get up.  
'Are you sure she's from that family?'  
_Almost certain.  
_A knife appeared in her fingers. Calculating the distance carefully, the assassin threw the knife inches away from the girl's face. The girl looked up towards her direction, fear glinting in her eyes. From her point of view, she couldn't see Ravenna clearly. "W-who are you?" she asked quietly.  
"I'm not your enemy, nor your friend." was her response. Ravenna studied the girl. She was wearing a sundress and had her hair up in a ponytail.  
"What family are you from?" Ravenna asked bluntly. The girl looked surprised. She debated whether to tell or not. Finally she decided on the former, not knowing what Ravenna would do if she didn't tell.  
"I-I'm from the Nascosto family." Ravenna's eyes narrowed. _Bingo. _  
"Name."  
"H-heth."  
"Age."  
"10."  
'She's only 10!' Ravenna thought. _But she's involved with the mafia._ A sigh escaped the raven head's mouth. 'There's no helping it.' Even so, she looked down at Heth with pity. She didn't want to involve younger children in her twisted world of mafia but she needed as many spies as she could get.  
"Say Heth, how do you feel about your boss- and be truthful." She asked with seriousness in her voice. "I…hate him. He killed my parents." Heth admitted softly. Ravenna nodded in approval; at least they shared the same feelings. Furrowing her eyebrows, she concentrated on her hand. Slowly, a black flame began to ignite. It was soon accompanied by an almost transparent white one. Heth watched the dancing flames in awe. When they died away, a feather was left in her hand. On the top it was black but when Ravenna flipped it over it was pure white.  
"Then would you mind if," a look of malice glinted in her eyes, "I killed your boss?" she finished with a mirth filled smile. Heth's eyes widened at this but despite that she shook her head no.  
"Then I'll need your help. I need you to spy on your family and tell me anything that happens." The blonde girl trembled at the role given to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Almost as if it were planned, the wind began to blow harder. Heth shielded her eyes against the debris, trying to look for Ravenna. The said girl's voice slit through the wind.  
"You can use the feather to call me, just snap it in half. But that's only if you're in trouble." She instructed. Heth struggled to stand but the wind pushed her down. Ravenna's mouth moved but no sound came out.  
"What's your name?" the child cried out, she wanted to at least know the name of the person who would help her avenge her parent's death. Ravenna seemed to hesitate before she answered.  
"_You may call me Joker." _With that she was gone. It took a few minutes, but the wind finally died down. Heth looked at the tree branch she had seen Ravenna sitting on. There was no trace of her at all. She looked down on the ground. There in all its glory was the feather that Ravenna made out of flames. Gripping the small object tightly, Heth slipped it into her pocket and got up. The blonde started towards her home- no more like her prison. She had new found hope now. It was a slim chance but she embraced it anyways. In her head she replayed Ravenna's words.  
_"I'm just using you as much as you're using me."_

* * *

Ravenna cracked a small smile. _We've finally found the last piece_ the assassin nodded in agreement.  
Everything was in place, now she just needed to wait. She turned around and started back to where she last saw her companions.

* * *

"VOIIII! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Squalo screamed when he saw the raven head approach. Ravenna just blinked and offered a smirk.  
"Ushishishi~ the peasant sure took her time in the restroom~" Bel snickered.  
Ravenna's smirk froze in place. Realization fell upon her. She turned to Selvatti who was fighting to hold her laugh in. A deadly aura surrounded her.  
"SELVATTI YOU ARE DEAD!" she basically screamed, chasing the orange haired girl with a knife. Selvatti just laughed dodging the blows as they came. A small smile graced Ravenna's lips. It was nice to return to this environment that she already grew used to.

* * *

Chie: Anndd that's a wrap. Haahaa I bet you guys are like 'What the freak is with this chapter?' but Heth does serve a purpose in my story.  
Fran: Chie-san. Who's Heth?  
Chie: A magical unicorn and so my question for the day; What's a beta?  
Fran: You're an idiot...  
Chie:AM NOT  
REVIEW PLEASE and bye bi!~


End file.
